yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings
Participants Ayperos Decent into Maddness Ayperos wakes up in the hospital.. He had been there for a few days now, recovering from his neck injury. Now finally haveng the neck brace off. He was actually wanting to leave but they wouldn't let him after finding out about who he really was. The KPD had questions for him, one about how he was injured and two about what happened 5 years ago. But the real question was, would Ayperos really tell them? But before he could get up two officers walk in. "Mr. Akiyama. We have a few questions for you." Ayperos simply nods. "Ook One we want to ask how you where injured?" Ayperos sighs and then speaks nut he really wasn't going to tell them the truth so he makes up an excuse on the spot."Well, before you got there I did have a bike. But I was knocked off it by some thug. He tryed to take my other stuff but wasn't able to due to your quick approach." they look at his face, it was unchanged and his eyes looked right at them. They took the lie." We will Be on the lookout for your bike." Ayperos waves his hand. "No, don't worry about it. I was gonna trash it anyway. It started to cost to much in repairs. Let the thug deal with it."They nod and then look at him. "The other question. What happened five years ago? Everyone thought you were dead... Why haven't you told anyone?" Ayperos Looks out the window. I don't remember much of what happened before.. But that night i was kidnaped along with my Fiance.. They wanted money I didn't have at the time and.." he keeps the tears back." They killed her.. And then All I rember is stabbing him in the eye with a nail, and then being shot out the window into water.. Then nothing." They look at him. But before they could say anything Ayperos speak. "I don't know who he was or where he is... I just want to go home now. With all my stuff.. That includes my weapons.. They hold.. Sentimental value." They look at him and nod. Getting the docs to give him his stuff back. "It's nice to know your still Alive Mr.Akiyama. If it wasn't for the weapons you created, we wouldn't be were we are today. We will keep in touch." Ayperos nods and puts all of his stuff on and walks out of the building. He stetches a bit and wences. The pain still there. But he knows how to fix that he starts walking away from the hospital down an ally and then uses his thrusters on his boots to shoot off And he heads to the rooftop of his hotel. After getting there he takes off his equipment and his top, stitting down in cris cross possition and closes his eyes starting to breath slowly. He slowly puts his hands on his neck, applying pressure. The hospital made it to were he was able the get here, but not able to deffend himself yet. Slowly, chi starts to heal his remaining injurys they only being cramps but still.. Hard Training After a few moments of sitting there he removes his hands and opens his eyes, now getting up and stretching, the pains are now completly gone. He looks around, then grabs his swords, getting into fighting stance. Next time he meets on of thos people, He will win even if it requires days of training himself, but it was better than ending up injured again. He closes his eyes for a second. "I will not lose again.. I will win.. No matter the costs.. No matter what I have to do.." His eyes open, they being blood red as the rage runs through his body. He starts swings and sliceing in blinding speeds, while also putting in a few kicks and elbows. His movements were so face, dust started to fly up with each kick, and his swords whistle through through the air.. Red sparks start to shoot across his body as the rage keeps building. "I will not lose.. At any cost! I will... Kill.. All of them!" He yells as he keeps slice, kicking and elbowing the air. He keeps on swinging and kicking for hours, fliping and rolling as well. And then stops. The sparks do as well, but his eyes, they stay red as he looks around, his face and toned torso dripping sweat. puts away his weapons and walks to the edge of the building going upside down on the edge on his hands, staying there for a moment, and then starts to do pushups. He does a few with both hands and then with one, switching between them. This wouldn't only train his strength but also his balance. He does this for a good while before then bending his back to his feet and raises up looking around once more and then goes over to the edge and drops off into the fire escape and goes down one level and grabs the top level and starts to do pushups as quickly as he could. His muscles tencing as he does so. This training his strength and muscle mass. Time to Restart After he does a few hundred puships its time to train his speed and he jumps up to the top of the building and looks to the east. His eyes still red. he smiles som and takes off running and then jumps off the edge, the speed was amazing and inhuman. He glides through the air, he lands on the nexts and rolls, but then continues, jumping and running from roof top to roof top. Ayperos has never felt so alive before now and he laughs as he keeps running, but is whats trully going on with him a good thing? it may not be, but if it helps him kill his foes, to stop losing, he we will be stronger, he will kill them and he will become the most feared person this city has seen. it's time to make his own way.. To give orders, not listen to them. And first things first. It's time to rebuild Akiyama Industries.. To start over, but this time.. The army won't be the only thing that uses his equipment that he creates. with the money he has gotten from Wilson and since the land is still in his name he'll be able to fix up the building and start building and hireing as soon as possible. But this will take a few weeks, but will happen. He then turns and heads back to his room. Getting his stuff, taking a shower and putting on a suit. "It's time to go on my own path, starting with Akiyama Industreies..' He smiles and grabs his money and heads to the bank. "Can we help you?" He looks at the clirk. "I'd like to deposite this into rebuilding Akiyama Industries." They look at him. "And who are you?' He smiles."I'm Ayperos Akiyama..." He hands them his ID and they look astonished. "Yes sir. We will get on rebuilding it right away" He nods and signs the papers and walks out. He fixes his suit and smiles now walking to were the building is. The constrution will start today. So Ayperos waits for them to get there. After about an hour or two they get there and Ayperos shows them what he wants and they write down the plans. Now he's not needed he walks off back to the hotel, letting them work. He was promised a week before it was ready, and he takes them up on their word. he then gets to his room, stipping out of his suit and gets into the bed. Just a week. And then its time to get started. He thinks in his head, smileing and slowly drifts off to sleep < To Ark 7 Ep 24 To Ark 7 Ep 26 > Category:Ark7 Category:Ark 7